Días De Escuela
by Alkaid .Hack
Summary: una historia con romance y accion espero os guste


Todo comenzó cuando salía de la escuela.

…- chicos… chicos… que piensan hacerme… -les miraba con miedo-

…- pues… ¿no lo se?, podría hacerte cualquier cosa, después de todo eres preciosa.

…- si lo que quieren es dinero o mi celular, esto… pueden tomar mi bolsa, les prometo que no diré a nadie de esto… -reí nerviosa-

…- la verdad es que yo quiero otra cosa, sabes tienes una piel hermosa, -pase mi mano por tan hermosa piel-

…- por favor… chicos déjenme ir, tu sabes que si me haces algo te puedo demandar…

…- -saque la navaja que traía en el bolsillo- creo que no le quieres decir a nadie… -reí a carcajadas-

…- que alguien me ayude… -susurre entre llanto-

En la planta baja.

…- ryu… ryu…

Ryu: del club de artes marciales, aun que después de entrar se supo que estuvo antes estudiando para ninja, eso le daba una gran agilidad y evasión, al igual que su gran resistencia física, enemigo numero uno de varios chicos en la escuela, todos ellos del grupo de Barrier.

Ryu- ¿que pasa Josué?

Josué: club de literatura, al parecer el mejor amigo de Ryu, se hicieron amigos después de ser salvado del club de boxeo, a ryu no se le vio una semana después de aquella pelea, al regresar, su pacto de amistad fue firmado, va en el mismo grupo que Ryu.

Josué- acaso olvidaste la carta de duelo, dijeron que si no ibas lastimarían a una de las chicas del equipo de baloncesto.

Ryu- y a mí en que me afecta que les hagan algo a esas chicas.

Josué- si no vas te llamaran cobarde toda tu vida.

Ryu- demonios… atrápala… -lance mi mochila hacia el, comencé a correr de regreso a la escuela, comencé a subir las escaleras-

En ese momento en la azotea.

…- como creo que tu salvador no vendrá, que te parece si comienzo a desgarrar tus ropas, -comencé a cortar los botones de su blusa- que entretenido es hacer esto.

…- por favor detente… -le decía mientras temblaba y lloraba del miedo-

Ryu- -abrí la puerta de una patada- ¿donde te escondes Barrier?

Barrier: chico de ultimo grado de universidad, a logrado llegar asta ahí gracias a que sus padres le donaron una gran suma de dinero a la escuela, mas esto no se podía hacer publico, los únicos que al parecer lo saben Ryu y José, este chico esta en el club de boxeo, es uno de los mas grandes y fuertes de la escuela, su verdadero nombre Luís.

Barrier- demonios asta que llegas, me as cortado la diversión con esta lindura, -lamí su mejilla-

…- eres repugnante… -le dije aun con lagrimas-

Barrier- se que te gusto linda, -comencé a caminar asta donde estaba Ryu-

Ryu- por que… cuando entenderás que no vine a esta escuela a pelear, -agache el rostro desanimado-

Barrier- a mi no me importan tus palabras pelea cobarde… -lance un golpe a toda velocidad con mi brazo derecho-

Ryu- -me agache para esquivar el golpe, patee las piernas de Barrier para que se cayera- que malo eres para pelear.

Barrier- eres un maldito cobarde Ryu, -me levante muy enojado, comencé a lanzar golpes con ambas manos-

Ryu- -comencé a esquivar los golpes, retrocedía lentamente- te as vuelto mas fuerte Barrier.

Barrier- y tu te as echo mas gallina Ryu, ese nombre tan fuerte no te queda, te debieron poner nombre de niñita.

Ryu- -alce una ceja- el que mis padres me hayan puesto así no fue por decisión propia, -golpee su quijada mientras el estaba distraído hablándome-

Barrier- no… no lo puedo creer, -caí desmayado-

Josué- Ryu… Ryu… estas bien… -entre muy agitado a la azotea-

Ryu- si… gane... -le hice una seña de victoria-

Josué- oye, crees que Barrier tuviera pensado hacerle ese tipo de cosas a ella… -señale donde estaba aquella chica atada de la reja de protección-

Ryu- no lo se, pero ella ya no es mi problema, -me di media vuelta para irme- aun que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

…- gracias Ryu…, podrías desatarme por favor.

Ryu- Josué dame mi mochila, yo me voy, desátala tu… -Josué me lanzo la mochila muy molesto, comencé a bajar las escaleras- es mejor así.

Josué- discúlpale, herí su orgullo para que viniera, si no es capas que te hubiera dejado aquí con Barrier, -comencé a cortar la cuerda- por cierto ¿como te llamas?

…- Lucy…, soy la capitana del equipo de básquetbol, aun que eso solo me trajo problemas, -amarre mi blusa, eso aria que no se hiciera tan notorio lo que paso-

Lucy: aparte de ser la capitana del equipo, es una de las mejores estudiantes, siendo también campeona en concursos nacionales de matemáticas y otras materias, es una gran fanática de la música moderna, como también es conocedora de todo lo que pasa en la escuela.

Josué- ¿y piensas ir sola a tu casa?

Lucy- te preocupas demasiado, aun que no lo creas me puedo defender, el problema es Barrier, es sorprendente que Ryu le derrote, -tome mis cosas del piso y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras-

A la noche.

…- Ryu… baja a cenar, tu profesora esta aquí, viene por lo de la visita de tutores.

Ryu- dile que ya bajo…, -me quite el uniforme y me puse algo más cómodo-

…- disculpe maestra, como el se encierra no le puedo traer conmigo.

Maestra- no se preocupe señora, no tengo prisa.

Ryu- buenas noches… Maestra… -le salude con respeto-

Maestra- disculpa Ryu, ¿tú sabes que paso en la azotea hoy?

Ryu- tal ves pelearon…

Maestra- eso no es lo que me molesta, si no que me gustaría saber quien a derrotado a Barrier.

Ryu- no lo se, tiene mucho que no subo a la azotea. -mire a otro lado-

…- y dígame maestra, como va Ryu, se a portado bien en clases.

Maestra- si, no se preocupe señora es un gran alumno su hijo, esperemos que siga así.

…- me alegra tanto escuchar eso, a ti no ¿Ryu?

Ryu- eh… si, espero poder seguirle echando ganas a la escuela, como siempre lo e echo.

Maestra- no suenas tan convencido como siempre, pasa algo ryu…

Ryu- puedo saber, ¿por que todos los delitos están permitidos en la escuela?

Maestra- ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Ryu- nada, me iré a dormir, o llegare tarde mañana, -regrese a mi cuarto- al parecer en la escuela no estaban enterados de lo que pasa a la salida.

En la mañana.

…- Ryu, que se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela, si no te apresuras te dejaran afuera y tienes examen.

Ryu- wa…, -bostéese con desgano- ya voy, déjame tan solo un sándwich para que me lo valla comiendo, -tome mi uniforme y me lo coloque rápidamente, me acomode el cabello con las manos como a diario- madre me voy… -le grite mientras caminaba a la cocina, tome el sándwich, y me salí de casa- la gente siempre es tan aburrida, -comencé a correr por las calles, me quedaban tan solo 5 minutos-

Ya en la escuela.

Maestra- Ryu…, llegas un minuto tarde, paso algo.

Ryu- nada, me quede dormido, -me senté en mi lugar, todos se me quedaron mirando, eso era algo raro- Josué… Josué…

Josué- ¿que pasa? -le voltee a ver-

Ryu- que le pasa a todo el salón, por que se me quedan mirando así.

Josué- alguien les dijo que tú derrotaste a Barrier, sabes los problemas que eso te puede llegar a traer.

Ryu- demonios, sabia que no tenía que pelear ayer… -recargue mi rostro de mi pupitre-

Maestra- ya que todos dejaron de cuchichear, les puedo dar la noticia.

Josué- que noticia maestra…

Maestra- la primera es que tenemos una nueva alumna en nuestro salón, pasa pequeña.

Lucy- hola a todos, -alce un poco mi mano saludándoles- mi nombre es Lucy, espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes, -sonreí un poco nerviosa-

Susurros- es hermosa, me gustaría pedirle que fuera mi novia, ojala que me pida que sea su guardián, le as visto parece una modelo, esta como un tren, creo que me enamore a primera vista.

Maestra- guarden silencio por favor, la otra noticia es que escogeremos al alumno mas fuerte de este salón para que sea su guardián.

Ryu- el alumno mas fuerte del salón, por dios que no sea a mi, -deje que mi cabeza golpeara el pupitre-

Maestra- y el guardián de Lucy será… ¡RYU!, Josué, por favor te podrías pasar a otro asiento para que ella se pueda sentar a lado de ryu.

Ryu- por que a mi..., por que abre peleado ayer.

Josué- si… -me pase a la última silla-

Lucy- -fui al que era mi nuevo lugar- hola ryu… me alegra que tu seas mi guardián.

Ryu- sabes que es un guardián al menos, -le mire fijamente-

Lucy- -sonrojándome por los nervios- significa que tú me protegerás verdad.

Ryu- si… así que no te alejaras de mi a más de 5 metros, estarás en lugares donde siempre te pueda ver.

Lucy- eres peor que niñera, -me voltee molesta- es un arrogante.

Ryu- espero poder protegerte… -susurre mientras suspiraba-

Algunas semanas después

Entre Lucy y yo algo comenzó a nacer, era algo mas profundo e inmenso que una amistad, era hermoso el sentimiento que me hacia sentir, también era sorprendente lo que me mostraba, íbamos a todos lugares juntos, las peleas extrañamente habían parado, eso era lo mejor que me había pasado, mas nunca le había podido decir lo que sentía, por que yo era su guardián.

Lucy- ryu… vamos a la tienda de música.

Ryu- si, espérame, -tome su mano-

Lucy- quiero escuchar uno de los nuevos discos que llegaron, tal ves me lo compre, es el único que falta para mi colección.

Ryu- me alegra mucho… -que es esto que siento, es como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar-

Chicos- con que ella es la mejor jugadora de la escuela contraria, captúrenla, y rómpanle las piernas, -todos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas-

Lucy- ¡KIA! Ayuda… Ryu… -grite por el terror que me causaban esos chicos, eran tantos-

Ryu- yo que creí que habíamos dejado esto en el pasado, por que no pudo seguir así.

Chicos- ¿quien eres tu?, pareces un guardián, la insignia en tu uniforme, eres un guardián, atáquenlo todos, yo me encargo de la chica.

Ryu- demonios, son demasiados, corre Lucy, regresa a la escuela… -esquive el golpe de uno de ellos- eso estuvo cerca.

Chicos- parece muy fuerte, pero cree poder con el quinteto de la muerte de nuestra escuela, prepárate para que te rompamos cada uno de tus hermosos huesos, -comenzamos a rodearle, todos nos lanzamos atacándolo desde diferentes puntos-

Ryu- no me odien… -esquive el primero, tome su brazo llevándole hacia atrás dislocándolo, el segundo logro golpearme, tome su rostro entre mis manos y le golpee con todas mis fuerzas contra mi rodilla rompiéndole la nariz, el tercero me golpeo con un palo en la cabeza, me di media vuelta, el asustado me trato de patear, tome su pierna y le di un codazo en esta, le rompí la pierna por el coraje que me creaba esa pelea, el cuarto y el quinto se asustaron así que me atacaron a la ves, esquive los golpes, en ese momento les patee en la entre pierna, cayeron los 2 muy adoloridos, por su descuido- creo que me tarde mucho, ¡Lucy! -grite mientras corría camino a la escuela-

Lucy- gracias Barrier…

Barrier- donde esta tu guardián, informare de este fallo a la escuela…

Ryu- perdonen la tardanza… -caí desmayado ante ellos-

Barrier- quien demonios pudo dejar así a Ryu… -mire extrañado su cuerpo tirado y ensangrentado- será mejor que lo lleve al enfermería, -le cargue-

Lucy- se quedo a pelear contra cinco de ellos, -comencé a llorar- perdón Ryu…

Barrier- no llores, el es un guardián, por eso mantiene su beca intacta, el no lo sabe, pero el paga su beca peleando.

Lucy- no te entiendo… -caminaba junto a Barrier a la enfermería-

Barrier- a muchos de los mejores de esta escuela, les dan un guardián, estos chicos están becados, pero son traídos por ser buenos peleando, debiste darte cuenta desde el inicio.

Lucy- pero verle así de lastimado… -las lagrimas seguían saliendo- no debió pasar eso.

Barrier- no te preocupes se recuperara, el es muy fuerte… -mire a la entrada de la enfermería- puedes abrir por favor Lucy.

Lucy- si…, -me adelante un poco, abrí la puerta y Barrier se paso, entre detrás de el-

Barrier- le traigo un alumno lastimado, -le coloque sobre la cama- al parecer se desmayo.

Enfermera- ¿quien es? -miraba por la ventana-

Lucy- Ryu… su nombre es Ryu…

Barrier- ¡es un guardián! -alce un poco la voz al decirlo- no deberías comenzar a atenderle.

Enfermera- pero que le paso… -mire al chico que había traído Barrier-

Lucy- lo atacaron cinco chicos de una de las escuelas rivales,-agache la mirada- todo es mi culpa.

Enfermera- aquí no ahí culpables, si no fuera por que el tiene que pelear, les pediré que salgan, tengo que atenderlo.

Lucy- si… -me salí de la enfermería-

Barrier- no lo lastimes más de lo que ya esta… -salía lentamente-

Enfermera- ¿pues que soy que? -le grite molesta-

Barrier- será mejor que te lleve a casa, seré tu guardián solo por hoy.

Lucy- gracias Barrier. -susurre triste-

Barrier- deja de culparte, veras que el mañana estará bien… -comencé a caminar-

Lucy- si… -agache la mirada-

En la enfermería.

Enfermera- te han pegado duro, ¿ganaste o perdiste?, me lo tienes que decir cuando despiertes, -comencé a limpiar la sangre del rostro, note que no le habían logrado golpear en el rostro, entonces toda esa sangre, coloque la pequeña toalla en la cubeta con agua, quite mi mano de debajo de su cabeza, note que tenia mucha sangre, comencé a revisarle- te abrieron la cabeza de un golpe, pero no es grave… por que cerro la herida naturalmente, te traeré otro uniforme y avisare a tu casa que te quedaras aquí.

Ryu- do… ¿donde estoy?, -voltee a todos lados-

Enfermera- en la enfermería, te debiste dar cuenta. -tenía el teléfono en la mano, esperaba a que respondieran en la casa de ryu-

Ryu- y Lucy… ¿donde esta ella?,-tome mi cabeza entre mis manos- como duele.

Enfermera- a ella se la llevo Barrier, el es un guardián igual que tu, no le podrá hacer nada no te preocupes.

Ryu- gracias a dios esta bien, -sonreí al saber esa noticia-

Enfermera- que raro eres chico, -se escucho que me respondían- buenas tardes, estoy llamando a la casa de Ryu.

…- si ahí llama, acaso ryu hizo algo malo.

Enfermera- no, no se preocupe, le quería avisar de que ryu se tiene que quedar aquí, solo por esta noche, ¿no ahí problema o si?

…- no, pero por favor, dígale que se compre algo de cenar.

Enfermera- si yo le digo, gracias y hasta luego, -colgué el teléfono- que te compres algo de cenar.

Ryu- ¿mis padres dieron permiso de que me quede fuera? Eso si es extraño. -me levante tambaleándome un poco-

Enfermera- ten cuidado… -lo abrase para que no cayera-

Ryu- -mis nervios se dispararon al instante- gracias -le mire apenado-

Enfermera- esto… -le solté- quieres que valla yo por algo para que cenes.

Ryu- que dice si pedimos una pizza a domicilio, -saque mi teléfono móvil-

Enfermera- ¿y tu la vas a pagar?, -le dije en broma para molestarle-

Ryu- si, -realice la llamada haciendo el pedido- ya esta, ahora a esperar 25 minutos.

Enfermera- ah… era broma yo te pondré la mitad., -comencé a buscar en mi bolso mi cartera- no esta, -me deje caer sobre mi silla- acepto tu invitación.

Ryu- gracias…

La noche se paso lenta, la pizza nos llego y la comimos, al parecer la enfermera de nuestra escuela tampoco había comido nada, nos quedamos dormidos en una de las camas, cuando la luz comenzó a entrar la enfermera se había levantado y cambiado, me dijo que me cambiara, que no podía ir a clases con el uniforme lleno de sangre, tome el uniforme limpio que estaba ahí, me lo coloque y le puse la insignia, salí de la enfermería y le di las gracias por todo.

Ryu- de regreso a clase, -cuando iba de camino a clase, vi a Lucy, pero ella iba con un nuevo guardián- Lucy… -entre al salón de clases, mas no le vi ni a ella ni a su guardián-

Maestra- siéntense, por favor todos a sus lugares.

Ryu- -camine asta el que era mi lugar, mire por la ventana-

Maestra- la señorita Lucy, dejara de venir a este salón, y Ryu será relevado de su puesto como guardián.

Ryu- -me levante muy molesto, golpeando el pupitre con las manos- ¿quien decidió eso?

Maestra- ella decidió, todos le preguntaron por que, ella solo dijo que quería un nuevo guardián, más fuerte que el anterior.

Ryu- -tome la insignia de mi uniforme- si es así yo… renuncio a esta escuela, -lance la insignia contra el pizarrón-

Todos- woo…, que demonios se siente, el esta becado solo por ser un guardián, que se siente, que sea de los mas fuertes no significa que le rogara la escuela por que se quede.

Josué- tranquilízate ryu… -le tome por la espalda-

Ryu- no me toques, -le tome de la ropa lanzándolo hacia el frente-

Josué- idiota… -me golpe con gran fuerza contra los demás asientos-

Ryu- me retiro, -todos se me quedaron mirando muy asustados, la maestra ya no me dijo nada, fui caminando a la salida de la escuela-

Enfermera- -estaba parada en la puerta de la salida- ¿estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

Ryu- si, -mire al cielo- es lo mejor.

Enfermera- si tu lo crees así, toma, -le estire la mano con una carta de transferencia-

Ryu- que es eso, -la tome extrañado-

Enfermera- te permitirá entrar a cualquiera de las otras escuelas sin problemas.

Ryu- gracias, usted en verdad es muy amable, -la guarde dentro de mi mochila-

Enfermera- cuídate, espero que me sigas visitando, -entre en la escuela haciéndole adiós con la mano-

Llegue a casa más temprano que ninguna otra vez, no había nadie así que me puse a investigar en que escuela podría entrar, de lo que me pude dar cuenta es de que necesitaban un guardián en una de ellas, se le daría beca y todo lo que necesitara, realice la llamada, les dije mis puntos buenos y lo de mi entrenamientos de pequeño, también les conté de mis peleas, al parecer les intereso, me dijeron que me llamarían en algunas horas, el tiempo comenzó a pasar, prendí el televisor, mi madre llego.

…- que hace aquí tan temprano, no se supone que hoy es tu día de práctica en la escuela.

Ryu- lo que pasa es que pedí que me transfirieran a otra escuela, por eso estoy aquí.

…- pero que escuela te va a aceptar con tu historial, todas esas peleas crees que te van a ayudar en algo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

…- -alce el teléfono- bueno, con quien desea usted hablar.

…- buenas tardes, ¿se encontrara el tutor o algún familiar de el joven ryu?

…- soy su madre, que necesita.

…- le queríamos decir que su hijo fue aceptado en nuestra escuela, su uniforme ya esta en camino, permanecerá becado, el sabe el por que de su beca, así que no nos causa problemas.

…- gracias, son ustedes muy amables, -colgué el teléfono- te aceptaron en una nueva escuela.

Ryu- que bien, me iré a dormir. -tome camino a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir-

A la mañana siguiente, mi nuevo uniforme estaba colgado a lado de mi cama, me metí a bañar, la sangre se desprendía de mi cabello, era un poco tardado quitarla, pero era mejor que no llegara con una peste a sangre a mi nueva escuela, salí y comencé a secar mi cuerpo y cabello, me puse mi ropa interior y después mi uniforme, salí de mi habitación, como siempre mi sándwich estaba sobre a mesa de la cocina, lo tome y salí de casa, me eche a correr a la que era mi nueva escuela, cuando llegue vi que todo estaba mas calmado que en la otra escuela.

…- ¿tú eres Ryu?

Ryu- así es, ¿por que me haces la pregunta?

…- se me pidió que peleara contigo, debemos comprobar que tan fuerte eres.

Ryu- de vuelta a la rutina diaria, por lo que se a ti te dicen demoledor, eso es cierto.

Demoledor: es el chico más fuerte y alto de la escuela, no se le asigna ningún alumno a cuidar, se le envía para atacar a otros alumnos y guardianes, se dice que desde pequeño aguantaba una gran cantidad de peso, uno de sus golpes debería poder romperle los huesos a una persona, demoledor tan solo es un apodo que adopto como su nombre, su nombre es desconocido.

Demoledor- así es… -troné mis dedos de ambas manos-

Ryu- en guardia… -tome una posición defensiva, no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos-

Demoledor- no mueras en el primer golpe, -solté el primer golpe directo a su rostro-

Ryu- -salte hacia atrás- eres muy peligroso sabias…

Demoledor- me estoy empezando a enojar, -comencé a soltar una ligera combinación de golpes-

Ryu- -esquivaba cada uno de ellos por uno o dos centímetros- así que tu altura no es solo un juguete.

Demoledor- golpe final, -golpee con todas mis fuerzas y velocidad su estomago-

Ryu- demonios… -le detuve con ambas manos-

…- deténganse, quien les dio permiso de pelear.

Ryu- nadie, perdona por empezar esta absurda pelea.

…- ¿eres nuevo en esta escuela?

Demoledor- ¡lissana! no te metas, sabes bien que esta prohibido detener una pelea de prueba.

Lissana: sub. Directora, por decreto de la escuela el alumno con mas votos será el subdirector, es la primera ves que una chica gana las votaciones, ella también es una de las mejores deportistas de la escuela, se desempeña en 3 deportes, ella al igual que muchos alumnos esta becada por ello, muchos le temen, aun que no tiene un guardián ella es muy fuerte peleando.

Lissana- no me digas que ese debilucho es un guardián.

Ryu- así es, discúlpeme por ser un debilucho.

Demoledor- si el fuera un debilucho no habría podido detener mi golpe final.

Lissana- ¡que! el deteniendo ese golpe, -le mire sorprendida-

Demoledor- bueno con tu permiso, -lance otro de mis golpes mientras el estaba descuidado-

Ryu- -lo detuve antes de que me golpeara-

Demoledor- de acuerdo, tú eres un guardián muy fuerte, tal ves más fuertes que lo que dicen los rumores de ti.

Lissana- sígueme, te llevare con el director para que nos hagas entrega de tus papeles. -comencé a caminar-

Ryu- si, -recogí mi mochila rápidamente, le empecé a seguir- necesitan lo mismo que en mi ex escuela verdad.

Lissana- si, solo necesitamos eso y la carta de transferencia, esa sirve para que tu ex escuela no pueda ponernos ningún pero por recibirte. -comenzamos a subir por las escaleras-

Ryu- me alegra que me hayan aceptado en esta gran escuela.

Lissana- no agradezcas, aun que sabes, desde hoy se te asignara a quien protegerás, solo no nos falles.

Ryu- no les fallare… -note que nos habíamos detenido frente a una de las puertas-

Lissana- director… director… ¿se puede pasar? -golpee con fuerza la puerta-

Director- si… si pasa. -me acomodaba la corbata-

Lissana- entremos. -abrí la puerta y me pase-

Ryu- -entre un poco nervioso- bue… buenas tardes, soy Ryu el nuevo alumno.

Lissana- Demoledor le acepto como un guardián, y estuve presente en parte de su pelea, y me pareció que es fuerte.

Director- me parece bien, traes los papeles, para comenzar a asignarte.

Ryu- si aquí están, -saque una fólder con todos mis papeles y lo coloque sobre el mostrador-

Director- -comencé a revisar cada uno de los documentos dentro del fólder- ¿tu carta de transferencia la traes?

Ryu- si… -comencé a buscarla- aquí esta, -la coloque en el escritorio-

Secretaria- -la tome y comencé a revisarla- parece verdadera, -la pase al director-

Director- es verdadera, -la coloque dentro de el fólder- bueno ahora te diré tu asignación de protección, ya que vas en el mismo grado que ella, serás el guardián de Lissana.

Lissana- pero de que esta hablando…

Director- como sub. Directora y como mejor atleta de nuestra escuela corres peligro, así que el será tu guardián.

Ryu- es un placer, -hice una reverencia ante Lissana-

Lissana- oye… oye… no hagas eso… -sonrojándome-

Ryu- ¿desea ir a algún lugar ahora? -le mire a los ojos-

Lissana- -desvié la mirada aun sonrojada- vamonos a clases, no me gusta tener faltas.

Nos fuimos a clases, la maestra nos regaño pero nos dejo pasar, ya que yo era nuevo y a ella se le había asignado un guardián, después de ahí ella quería ir a comprar unos CDS de música, la lleve a la tienda donde antes compraba disco con Lucy, ella entro al lugar, no podía dejarla sola, así que entre con ella, mientras ella escogía que nuevo disco comprarse logre ver que ella entraba en el lugar, estaba tomada de la mano de aquel chico, me vieron pero como si no estuviera ahí, se acercaron asta donde estábamos, tome a lissana desprevenida y le bese, ella se sonrojo mucho y me correspondió, dejo caer los discos, Lucy se vio muy molesta y salio.

Ryu- -me separe lentamente, estaba muy nervioso- perdona… es la primera ves que beso una chica.

Lissana- -aun sonrojada- me podrías haber avisado, también es mi primer beso. -toque mis labios muy apenada-

Demoledor- me darías un beso como el que le diste a el, LI- SSA-NA. -me acerque hasta donde estaban ellos-

Lissana- -le abofetee muy molesta- espero que eso te enseñe, vamonos ryu.

Ryu- si… -tome los discos que se habían caído y les compre, al parecer no les había pasado nada- lissana, toma estos es para ti.

Lissana- gracias ryu… -comencé a buscar en mi mochila mi cartera-

Ryu- no… no me debes nada, es un regalo… -mire a otro lado-

Lissana- gracias, pero ahora me toca a mi… -le abrase por el cuello, y bese sus calidos labios-

Ryu- -el sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, correspondí a ese beso-

No se como se le llame a eso, pero tal ves sea amor a primera vista, ella parecía mas ruda de lo que en verdad era, le lleve a su casa, me pidió que pasara, hicimos las tareas juntos, era imposible que alguien nos atacara en ese lugar, cuando terminamos regrese a casa, no había nadie, me prepare la cena y cene solo por primera ves, me fui a dormir después de ello.

Semanas después, en el campeonato Inter. Escolar de atletismo de la escuela.

Lissana- ryu… ¿crees que yo pueda ganar? Esa chica es muy rápida, la pude ver correr, creo que es de tu ex escuela.

Ryu- yo creo que tu ganaras, te as esforzado muchísimo, y ella era capitana de un equipo de básquet, no creo que allá mejorado tanto su resistencia física.

Lissana- ¿como sabes eso?

Ryu- fui su guardián, pero me humillo al decir que necesitaba un guardián más fuerte.

Lissana- yo no te are eso, y prometo que ganare por ti.

Ryu- -sonrojándome- gracias…

…- con que aquí estaban escondidos, el grandote fue muy duro.

Ryu- Demoledor, que le hicieron.

…- nada le hicimos honor a su nombre, lo hemos demolido. -comenzamos a reír todos-

Lissana- demoledor derrotado, es algo que no puedo creer… -comencé a temblar del miedo-

Ryu- ¿cuantos eran de ustedes 50? Por que el solo dejo a 5 de ustedes. -trate de regresar a Lissana con mis palabras-

…- no te tenemos miedo Ryu, sabemos tu leyenda, pero no nos ganaras a nosotros. -corrimos hacia el para atacarle-

Ryu- gracias por ser tan idiotas, -el primero se me lanzo con un golpe al rostro, tome su mano le jale dándole un rodillazo en el estomago, eso le saco el aire y le hizo agacharse, aproveche y le di un codazo en la espalda, eso le dejo fuera de combate, los otros 2 se lanzaron juntos tratando de atacar diferentes partes, me lance contra ellos y les patee en el rostro, aun seguían en un estado que podían combatir, tome sus manos y las disloque, el cuarto traía una navaja, comencé a esquivarle, cuando se lanzo para atravesarme la esquive por poco, tome su brazo y le golpee en el rostro fracturándole la nariz, tome la navaja y la guarde, el ultimo muy asustado trato de huir, le jale del hombro, se dio vuelta queriéndome golpear, entrelace mi brazo con el de el, dislocándole el brazo, después de eso le di un puñetazo en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate-

Lissana- casi es mi turno de correr, descansa y ve a verme vale… -corrí a la planta baja de ahí a la pista de atletismo-

Ryu- Lissana, espera… es peligroso, -corrí detrás de ella- Lissana, -cuando llegue ella ya estaba con todas las competidoras-

Director- ¿donde esta demoledor?

Ryu- le han derrotado, debe estar descansado en la enfermería ahora.

Director- ¿y a ti que te paso?

Ryu- nada importante, tome un regalito de la otra escuela, -saque la navaja y se la entregue-

Director- esos malditos, usar esto contra los guardianes, lo mostrare en el consejo, gracias Ryu.

La carrera comenzó, todas ellas iban muy parejas, a 30 metros de la meta Lissana y Lucy se comenzaban a separar por muy poco, cerré los ojos por un instante, y ellas dos estaban en la meta, sus miradas se retaban, el anunciante grito que lissana había llegado antes por 30 centésimas de segundo, todos gritamos de la alegría, lissana subió para decir una palabras.

Lissana- todo esto se los debo a los chicos que me apoyaron entre ellos Demoledor Y Ryu, como Demoledor no puede venir me gustaría que suba Ryu a mi lado.

Ryu- -subí nervioso asta donde estaba ella- ¿que ago?

Lissana- ¿di lo que quieras? -le di el micrófono-

Ryu- Lissana… yo… te quiero pedir que seas mi novia… -le mire muy apenado-

Lissana- Ryu me gustas mucho y te conozco de todo este tiempo, aparte de ser el primer chico al que bese y te digo que si. -correspondí a su mirada-

Nuestra Historia juntos apenas comenso, mas no se que nos deparara el futuro, mas yo siempre seguiré siendo su guardián.


End file.
